


Dog Fight

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s wanted a dog for as long as he can remember.  He never expected to find himself up against a green-eyed, bow-legged contender for the chance to adopt a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Fight

**Author's Note:**

> [Awful AU #361](http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/140051014422): “I saw the notification on my Facebook feed from the local shelter about a beautiful dog up for adoption so I dropped everything I was doing and ran over here and we literally bounded through the front door at the same time and demanded to adopt the dog and now the shelter employees are making us work out which one of us gets the dog. I’m in it to win it bring it on punk.” AU

Cas's phone vibrates in his pocket. He ignores it at first, because Gabriel's been texting nonstop since early that morning, but he's also desperate for an excuse to stop cleaning, so he tosses the sponge aside and turns off the water. He dries his hands on a towel and slings it over his shoulder as he pulls his phone out and presses the power button to turn on the screen.

It's a Facebook notification. Cas makes a face at his phone, but swipes it open and immediately freezes. The local shelter's posted pictures of a new dog and he's adorable. Cas clicks through to read the description and nearly melts.

_Hi, I'm Cooper!_

_Even though I'm still a puppy, I'm well behaved and won't jump all over you like some young dogs. I love playing with toys and meeting people. I love playing with other dogs. I am working on my basics like sit and stay and should have those down pat in no time at all! I just know you'll enjoy having me near you always._

The pictures are of a sandy brown dog, his ears and muzzle darker than the rest of his body. His ears flop over and he's clearly not camera shy, because they're perked up and he's watching the camera with curious eyes.

Before Cas can even process it, he's slipping his feet into his shoes and double checking his pocket for his wallet. He's halfway to the shelter before he realizes he's still got the towel slung over his shoulder, and he hopes he actually remembered to lock the front door.

At the shelter he has to wait for a large black car to turn in before he can park. As he gets out, he exchanges smiles with the other man, pleased as always to see someone else interested in adopting from a shelter. It doesn't hurt that he's hot, light brown hair glinting gold in the sunlight and a muscled body that even his loose over-shirt can't hide. Cas trails behind to watch him walk, his bowlegged swagger oddly captivating. The man stops and steps back to hold the door open. He catches Cas checking him out, but he only grins and gives Cas a wink that has him blushing.

Inside the shelter, there's a woman off to the side shuffling through donations, her blue vest marking her an employee. She meets his gaze and Cas smiles, but moves past her to the counter where a young man with dark hair stands to greet him.

"I'd like to see about adopting Cooper," Cas says at the same time that he hears, "I wanna adopt Cooper."

Cas turns to find the man he'd walked in with looking over his shoulder in return with a raised eyebrow. Behind him, the woman is biting her lip with amusement.

"They can help you at the counter," she directs. The man's eyes go wide, and Cas spins back around.

"Is that possible?" he asks before the man can make his way over.

The staffer opens his mouth, but then the guy is there, saying, "No, no, come on, man, I was here first."

"You were not!" Cas exclaims. "Besides, I’m not the one trying to cut in line. I came to the counter." He gestures at the employee.

"I only came in second because I held the door open for you."

"And you only got there first because I let you go ahead of me."

"Yeah, so you could check out my ass," the man shoots back.

Cas sputters as heat flushes through his body. The employee gives a small cough and Cas's head whips around. The man hides a laugh behind his hand and shrugs at Cas.

"That's irrelevant," Cas says, trying to get the conversation back on course. The man huffs in amusement as Cas continues, "I came to the counter first- _like I was supposed to._ " Cas directs it to the employee, whose eyes go wide.

"Oh, come on," the man groans. He turns to face the employee. "Is that really fair? I was here first."

The man raises his hands and shakes his head. "Sorry, fellas. Not getting involved in this one. You two need to figure out this on your own." Then, he ignores them, sitting down and turning to his computer.

Cas stares at him, but the employee doesn't react to his gaze. The man sighs and turns to him.

"Man, I even turned into the parking lot first."

"That doesn't mean anything," Cas gripes. "Look, my brother finally moved out and he was allergic."

The man looks unimpressed.

"It's my first pet," Cas tries.

The man shrugs. "Ours too. Me and Sammy never had one growing up."

"I've been saving up for a dog for years now."

"So it has to be this one?" the man shoots back. "You coulda picked a dog at any time."

Cas narrows his eyes at the man. "Pet ownership is not a whim. It's expensive and a responsibility. There's food and vet bills and they have to be-"

The man cuts a hand through the hair to silence Cas. "No one said it was a whim. My kid brother's been wantin’ a dog for years. He knows all about what it takes to own one."

Cas hesitates. "Your... kid brother?" He can't take Cooper if he's going to be a kid's companion.

A strange look flashes across the man's face, but then he nods. "Yeah, my kid brother. He's been dying for a dog practically since he could walk."

Cas relents. "Fine." At the man's victorious look, Cas glares. "But only because it's for a kid. And I'm going first."

He turns to find the employee watching with an amused look that he quickly schools a neutral expression. "He's going to take Cooper, but since I'm here, can I see if there's anyone else I might like to adopt?"

The employee gives him a soft look that makes Cas blush and nods. "Yeah, I'll take you back to the dog area." He glances at the man. "It'll be just one minute."

The man nods. "No problem." 

Cas glances over his shoulder before he follows the employee down the hallway to the kennels. The man gives his a wave that's almost mocking and Cas rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

In the end, he finds another dog, a Shar-Pei/Heeler mix with brown and white fur and who wiggles his whole body when he wags his tale. Cas is smitten from the moment he dances around Cas's legs while Cas accepts a treat from the employee. When Cas holds it out for him, Mushu goes still and reaches out to take it with the tips of his teeth, his lips pulled back, the very picture of gentleness. After he's wolfed it down, Cas scratches behind his ears and is rewarded with Mushu leaning his heavy weight against Cas's legs so he can scratch his back and sides.

Cas beams up at the employee. "I'll take him."

 

* * *

 

On their way out together, Mushu tugging happily on his leash, he sees the other man filling out his paperwork with Cooper sitting by his feet on his a leash. Cas gives Cooper a small wave and pushes out the door. As he's loading Mushu into his car the man comes out too. He stops by Cas's car.

"Hey," he calls. When Cas glances up at him, he smiles. "Thanks, man."

Cas rolls his eyes and gives him a lopsided grin. "Treat him well," he commands.

The man laughs. "You too." He points. Cas glances at Mushu where he sits in the passenger seat, tongue lolling out of his mouth, head already hanging out the window.

"I will," he promises.

 

* * *

 

Cas and Mushu settle into a routine easily. Mushu is sweet and friendly. His neighbor's kids love him, and Mushu loves them back. He's already well trained, if excitable, and Cas discovers that he loves performing tricks. Cas spends some time researching new tricks to teach him and before long Mushu plays dead, high fives, plays peek-a-boo, and puts his toys away. Though Cas doesn't mean to, he also teaches Mushu to sing along with his music and by the time Gabriel swings around to see why Cas has been ignoring him, the two have a whole duet worked out.

Gabriel, it turns out, isn't allergic to dogs. He just doesn't like them.

Cas retaliates to this discovery by siccing Mushu on him for sloppy doggy kisses that have Gabriel squawking awkwardly as he tries to fend off the over-excited and determined dog. Cas catches everything on video and posts it to Facebook with all of Gabriel's friends tagged.

It's Cas's most liked post. Gabriel doesn’t speak to him for one very peaceful month.

 

* * *

 

Cas finds a local dog park and takes Mushu. He loves it, dancing between dogs, playing fetch with other people's balls, and making friends with all the kids there. Cas adores it and they end up going three times a week.

They've been going for a few weeks when a familiar looking dog runs up to Mushu. Cas holds onto Mushu's leash until he notices the other dog's green collar proclaiming him friendly. Cas loosens his grip and the two dogs sniff at each other, tails and bodies wagging excitedly. A large man follows the mystery dog over and greets Cas.

"He's friendly," the giant opens with.

Cas smiles. "I saw the collar." He points to a similar collar around Mushu's neck.

The man returns Cas's smile with a grin. "Glad to see others using them. I’m Sam." He holds out his hand and Cas accepts it.

"Cas. Me too. This is my first dog so I was didn't even know these were a thing until I started coming here."

Sam nods. "My first too. I already knew but I've been wanting to adopt for ages."

"Oh, you adopted? So did I. That's Mushu, by the way."

Sam squats down and Mushu pushes into his space to sniff at his face. Sam laughs and scratches at Mushu's neck. "That's Coop."

"Coop?" Cas frowns at the dog, the name triggering a memory. "Cooper?" he asks. Cooper's head jerks up at his name, ears cocked, head tilted to the side as he stares at Cas.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Sam!"

Cas looks up to see a familiar, bowlegged figure striding over to them. Cas sucks in a sharp breath.

"Oh, hey," the man greets.

Sam stands. "Cas, this is my brother Dean."

"You said he was a kid," Cas accuses, glaring angrily at Dean.

Dean holds up his hands and shrugs around a laugh. "I said he was my kid brother. And he is."

"Dean, seriously,” Sam gripes. 

"Your brother is a horrible human being," Cas tells Sam, still glaring at Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes. "It was a little white lie."

"You manipulated me!"

"Oh, come on, man. It's just a dog."

"Hey," Sam complains and now he's frowning at Dean.

"Just a dog?" Cas repeats incredulous. "Are you serious?"

At his feet, Mushu whines, picking up on Cas's agitation. Cas kneels and wraps his arms around Mushu's neck. Cooper sits down on Cas's other side, ears lowered to his head, and Cas pats his back.

"Why are you complaining?" Dean asks. "Don't like your dog?" He smirks at Cas.

Cas glares at him. Before he can say anything through, Sam punches Dean in the shoulder.

“Do you have to be a dick?" Sam complains.

Dean glares at Sam as he rubs his shoulders. "Jesus, Sam. That hurt."

Sam glares back before turning to Cas. "Sorry for whatever Dean did, but if it makes you feel better, Dean's even more attached than I am."

"Hey," Dean protests, but when Cas looks at him, his face is bright red and his shoulders are hunched. He glances at Cas briefly before he returns to glaring at Sam.

Sam winks at Cas. "Watch. Hey, Coop."

Cooper's ears perk up and he shifts to face Sam.

"Who's your daddy?"

Cooper barks and lunges for Dean, jumping up to plant his paws on Dean's thighs and bark at him. Dean immediately breaks into a wide grin and bends over to wrap his arms around Cooper, jostling him. Cooper's whole body wiggles with delight and Cas feels his irritation melt away. In his arms, Mushu turns and licks Cas's cheek.

"Okay!" Cas laughs. He pushes Mushu's face away and gives him a hug before standing up.

Mushu leans against his legs. Cooper sits at Dean's feet, one paw held up in his excitement. His eyes are riveted on Dean as his tail kicks up a tiny dust storm around his butt. Dean's face is bright red again and he's trying to suppress a grin.

"I forgive you for lying in order to get Cooper," Cas says.

Sam laughs at Dean's offended look. Sam's laugh fades out and he sends a sly look at Dean. Dean's offended look shifts to one of horror.

"Sam, no-"

"So, Cas, if you're the one that Dean fought over Cooper for, then you're also the one Dean has a crush on."

Cas blinks, his mouth dropping open. He glances over at Dean to find him with his face buried in his hands. Cooper shifts at his feet and whines.

"Crush?" Cas asks.

Sam grins, the biggest, widest shit-eating grin Cas has ever seen- and he's related to Gabriel.  
"Oh, yeah. He talked about you for _days_. He kind of chickened out on giving you his number though seein' as how he stole your dog."

Cas laughs at that. "Well, I suppose it worked out for the best." 

Cas smiles down at Mushu who looks at him. He's panting, his tongue hanging from his mouth indelicately. Cas's grin widens and he unhooks Mushu's portable water dish from his belt loop, squirting water into the bowl and setting it down for him. Mushu drinks thirstily, splashing water on the ground. Cooper eyes the water, but a snapped command from Dean keeps him in place. When Mushu finishes, Cas offers to let Cooper drink as well.

In the shuffle to fill the bowl with more water, Dean somehow ends up standing next to Cas, close enough their shoulders brush. Sam ends up across from them, that shit-eating grin back on his face.

"So, Cas, since Dean did steal your dog, I think it's only fair that Dean give you his number. You know, for visiting purposes."

Cas laughs and glances at Dean, whose face is bright red once again. Cas hopes it doesn't become permanent. Cas hums thoughtfully, watching Dean's eyes widen with hope.

"I suppose that's an acceptable arrangement."

A smile starts to form on Dean's face.

"However-" The smile fades slightly. "-I require more compensation than visitation."

Dean gives him a wary look. "Like what?"

"Dinner probably. Maybe even a movie. I've been meaning to see Deadpool."

Dean's face lights up at the mention of Deadpool and Cas knows he's made the right decision.

Dean slings his arm over Cas's shoulders. "Cas, man, Deadpool fucking rocks. You’ll love it."

"Yeah, definite first date material," Sam says with a laugh.

"Hey," Cas and Dean complain in unison, which sends Sam into peals of laughter. Cas and Dean look at each, both smiling. This close, Cas can see that Dean's eyes are green and surrounded by laugh lines. They're lit up with amusement and something warmer, something promising.

Mushu bumps against Cas's thigh and he looks down to see him looking up in return. Dean leans down to offer Mushu his fingers to sniff and when Mushu licks his acceptance, Dean's smile widens.

Cas takes it as a sign of things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The labeled dog collars are a real and very cool thing. You can check them out here: [www.friendlydogcollars.com](http://www.friendlydogcollars.com/)
> 
> Also, support your local shelters! If you can't adopt, volunteer or donate. Support spay and neuter or trap-neuter-return/release programs as they help keep the unwanted animal population (of both cats and dogs) down, which help keeps the population of shelters down as well. If you own a dog or cat, be sure to get them spayed or neutered.


End file.
